His Return
by Twinstar1
Summary: What happens when Syaoran returns and finds that something is wrong with Sakura? It is now COMPLETE! Please R&R! I'll appreciate any input!
1. Chapter 1: Rememberance

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors but I love the show. I wish I could own it though =b  
  
Chapter 1- Rememberance  
  
The sun shune brightly through the blinds in a room of a young woman, the age of 17. She had lovely, auburn hair that went past her shoulders, beautiful, emerald eyes that sparkled when light hit them, and the most perfect body anyone could ask for. As the sun hit her face, her eyes began to open. They began to close again till a voice was heard from the other end of the room.  
  
"Sakura, it's time to wake up." The voice came from what looked like a tiny stuff animal that went by the name of Kero. He flew over to the bed and tapped Sakura and the shoulder.  
  
"Oh Kero...can't I just sleep for a few minutes more...?" She quietly said as she began to drift off to sleep again. "But Sakura..aren't you supposed to meet Tomoyo in the park today? I thought you were supposed to meet her at 1pm and it's already 12pm." "Okay...okay. I'll get up. Just let me get dressed, okay?" "Okay Sakura. I'll be out in the living room if you need anything."  
  
She almost went back to sleep but mentally slapped herself back awake. She lazily got up and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. And with one, big yawn, she got up and walked over to her closet. She opened it up and took out a pair of jean shorts, and a pink t-shirt, that spelled out princess on the front. She put on her clothes and left her room. She looked over to her left and seen that her brother Touya was in the kitchen. Then she looked over into the living room and noticed that Kero was on the couch watching tv. She was glad that Touya had finally found out about Kero. It was getting harder and harder to hide him, since he had a hard time staying away from the fridge.  
  
Sakura entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good morning...I mean, good afternoon Sakura." "Good afternoon to you too." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I made some breakfast for you. I figured you wouldn't leave yourself enough time to make your own today, as always." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. He placed the plate in front of her and she began to eat.  
  
When she finished her breakfast, she went back in her room and started to pack her backpack. She packed a book and her cell phone that Tomoyo gave her a while back. She also packed her discman and some cds. She wasn't really sure what they were going to do today, but Tomoyo told her that she had a surprise for her.  
  
Sakura walked over to her desk and picked up a small book. She opened it and looked at the pictures that covered the pages. The first page was full of pictures of her and Tomoyo. The pictures dated back as far as 12 years ago. She smiled and turned the page. Then a sad look appeared upon her face. She started to tear up at the sight of the pictures on the page. They were pictures of a friend that was very special to her, that had to go back to their home in Hong Kong. His name was Syaoran. He had darker, auburn hair, and deep, hazel eyes.  
  
When they first met, they had become rivals, but as time pasted, they became closer then they ever thought they would. They never went out, but both of them secretly wanted too. Syaoran was the only one that expressed his feelings to her. She did like him but didn't know how to react to it. She also thought that if she told Syaoran, that they would then go out shortly after that, but she knew that her dad wouldn't approve of it. Her dad always told her that she was too young at the time, to date. So, she didn't want to disappoint her dad.  
  
After a few moments of reminising, she put the book in her bag and closed it. She looked at the time and decided that she should leave then. She ran to the door and put on her shoes. And with a quick goodbye to Kero and her brother, she was off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So... how do you like it so far? This is my first Card Captors story. I've written a couple DBZ ones but I really like how this one is turning out. I'm not totally sure right now what exactly is going to happen but maybe you guys can give me some suggestions. No promises that I'll use them though, but they might inspire me. PLEASE R&R!!! I would greatly appreciate any input!!! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise Revealed

Chapter 2: The Surprise Revealed  
  
As Sakura walked down the street, while on her way to the park, she looked up and admired the trees. A lot of the trees on that street were Cherry Blossom trees and they were in full bloom at that time of year. She alway loved looking at the trees. The beauty from the trees, always reminded her of her mother. She missed her so much.  
  
A few minutes later, she arrived at the park. She looked over by the swings and found Tomoyo there. She was wearing a nice, yellow dress and yellow ribbons in her hair. She had a bag in her hands too that caught Sakura's attention. It was a small bag but was quite colourful. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." "Hi Sakura." Tomoyo got off the swing and handed Sakura the bag. Sakura looked at it in surprise. "What's this? It's not my birthday. I didn't do anything to deserve a gift. Why? What is it?" "Just look inside, Sakura and you'll find out. I know today may not seem like a special day, but it is."  
  
Sakura looked so confused but then opened the bag. She didn't see anything inside. She looked around hard but then noticed a little piece of paper that was leaning on the side of the bag. She took it out and read it.  
  
The note said, "Look over by the penguin." Sakura thought to herself, 'look over by the penguin? What kind of gift is that?' So she turned around and the next thing she knew, she dropped the bag. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open aswell (far enough that it would have dropped to the floor). Her eyes began to tear up as she ran to where the note said to look.  
  
She had her arms wide open to grab the gift she had recieved. It was Syaoran. He had returned and she couldn't be happier. He opened his arms in response and held her tight as she came in contact. She started to cry, but it wasn't a sad cry. It was of pure joy. Syaoran almost teared up too but was able to hold it back.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!! I've missed you so much!!" "I've missed you too Sakura!!" They both held the same thought in their heads, 'I'll never let you go.'  
  
Tomoyo still stood by the swings but held her camera in her hand. She couldn't miss that moment. She was happy to see how happy they both were.  
  
"Why are you here? Or shall I ask, how?"  
  
"Well, my training at home is done now and my mom said that I can come back here if I wanted to."  
  
"Oh wow! I can't believe this! You're really back! And it's not just for a visit either! Oh, I'm so happy now!!" "I'm glad that you are. I want you to know something." "Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I want to tell you that I came back, for you." "What?! Really?" "Yes, I did. I came back to be with you." he looked deep into Sakura eyes while she turned a bright red.  
  
"Oh my. Now I really can't believe this." "You know how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same." "But Syaoran..." "What's wrong Sakura? Am I wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Of course not. It's just that before, when you told me you liked me, I couldn't say anything because I was afraid of hurting you." "What? I don't understand."  
  
"Look, when you told me, I was younger. I was too young. My dad use to tell me I was too young to go out with someone. I didn't want to tell you my feelings for you because I knew I was unable to show my feelings. And I thought that if I told you, you would want to go out and I would have to say no. I didn't want that to happen."  
  
"Oh, but Sakura, I would have understood. It would have been better knowing, then wondering if you felt the same. But it's ok now."  
  
"I still feel bad about that though. I really wanted you to know how I felt about you."  
  
"But I do. When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat fast. It beats with mine. Can't you see, we are meant to be together. We are soulmates."  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" She got so excited, she jumped in the air and gave him a big hug.  
  
Tomoyo started to cry. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She stopped the camera and started walking towards them. She then heard a voice say,  
  
"Oh, don't they just look peaceful?" She looked behind her a found Eriol coming towards her. "Oh, hi Eriol. I didn't know you were going to be here too." "Well, I wasn't going to but I decided to go for a walk and I noticed you were here."  
  
"Really? Okay..." "I see Syaoran has come back. I guess his training is complete now. It's about time too. Sakura has been very weak lately."  
  
"Oh, how so?" "Well, she has been upset more than usual lately. It had to have been because of him being away from her. She had become weak because of it." "I see. I noticed that too but not that much. I just noticed that she's been more tired than normal. But I think she'll be fine from now on." "Yes, me too."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I know this chapter was short but I felt it was a good place to end it. What is going to happen between Sakura and Syaoran now? Will they go out? And what's going on between Tomoyo and Eriol? Do they have feelings for each other too? There will be more chapters coming!!! So hang on tight!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till next time. ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3: It's About Time

Chapter 3: It's About Time  
  
After about a minute, Syaoran and Sakura broke the hug. Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Sakura.." "Yes, Syaoran?" "Umm...I wanted to know if...well...if you'll go out with me? I'd understand if you're too young and that your dad would still say no, so..."  
  
"Shhh...it's okay Syaoran. I love you and that's all that really matters. Of course I'll go out with you."  
  
They both looked at each other and embraced each other with a kiss. It lasted a few minutes until they finally broke apart for some air. Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder and noticed that Eriol was with Tomoyo. "Sakura, maybe we should go talk to them." "Ya, good idea." They walked over to them, hand in hand.  
  
Syaoran was the first speak. "How's it goin, Eriol?" "Oh, not bad but I see things are going pretty good for you now." He replied with a wink. Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed. "Ya well..." Syaoran said with a big smile while placing his hand behind his head.  
  
"So, I guess you two are finally going out now?" Said Tomoyo quietly to Sakura. "Ya..." She said with a huge smile. "Well, it's about time. Hey, I got an idea." Said Tomoyo as she got more excited, "Why don't we all go to the ice-cream parlor and get ourselves some ice-cream?" "Sounds great!" Said the rest, all in unison.  
  
As they walked down the street, Sakura and Syaoran were in the front and Tomoyo and Eriol were following close behind. Syaoran looked over to Sakura and noticed she was being very quiet. "What's up Sakura?" "Oh..what? Oh sorry. I was just thinking." "About what?" "Just stuff. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." "Okay..." Said Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura's hand in his.  
  
Tomoyo was right behind Sakura and saw what Syaoran did. She just smiled and looked at the ground. "Tomoyo...are you alright?" Asked Eriol with a concerned tone in his voice. "Ya...I'm fine. I just admire those two. They seem so happy."  
  
"You want to be like them don't you?" He asked, quietly enough for Syaoran and Sakura not to hear, but loud enough for Tomoyo to hear clearly.  
  
"Well...um..kind of..I mean..yes." She finally said with a deep red face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It is understandable to have the type of feelings you're having now. To tell you the truth, I feel the same when I look at them together, as well." She looked over to him, "Really? I didn't think you did. You seem to hide it very well."  
  
"Well, yes. I try to anyway." "But you just told me not to. So, you shouldn't either." "Well, it's not just because I see those two happy and I wish to be like that. It's because of other things too." "Like what?"  
  
"Umm...well...Oh look! There's the ice-cream parlor." He said while trying to change the subject.  
  
They walked inside and picked out where they were going to sit. They chose one of the booths by the window at the front of the store. And of course, Syaoran sat beside Sakura, and Eriol sat beside Tomoyo. They all placed their orders and then waited for their ice-cream. They were all pretty quiet as they ate and they didn't waste much time there. Tomoyo suggested going over to her place and they all agreed.  
  
As they arrived in front of the house, Tomoyo noticed her mother had not yet returned. Her mother had left earlier that day for work and was expected back anytime. They went inside and sat in the living room. "I'll go get some tea for all of us." Said Tomoyo as she got up.  
  
"I'll help you." Suggested Eriol as he just about jumped out of his seat. "Oh, that's very kind of you. Thank you." After they left the room, Syaoran and Sakura decided to take advantage of the time alone and started planning stuff to do for the weekend.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was taking out all the cups out and setting them up on the tray. Eriol was busy making the tea. As Eriol brought over the tea to Tomoyo, he started to (or tried to) talk to her. "Well, what a day this has turned out to be so far."  
  
"Ya, it sure has. It turned out better than I thought it would." "I have a feeling it'll get even better now." "What do you mean? Do you know something I don't know?" "Well, maybe..."  
  
"Come on...tell me, please!" "Umm..okay. I think it's time you found out anyway. Tomoyo I...well..." He started saying while taking a huge breath. "I like you, alot!" Tomoyo was speechless. But not totally surprised. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on your beautiful face, I knew at that moment, I had fallen in love."  
  
"Oh...Eriol..."  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet. I've waited so long to be able to tell you all this. I just have to get it all out now, while I can. Your beauty is like a rose, a rose that is in full bloom and whose beauty is eternal. Your voice is like a million or more angels singing all together, never missing a note or going out of tune. I want to be by your side, Tomoyo. I want to be that fortunate soul, that get's lost in the siren's song. I want to be the one, who's heart will be stolen by such a maiden as you are. Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes...Eriol?" She replied in a daze, almost holding her breath.  
  
"I want to be able to call you my love. Please, say you'll be mine. Please, say you'll go out with me." "Oh...Eriol. How could I say no to someone like you. I've always dreamed of this day. Yes I'll be yours, as long as I can call you mine."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo...always and forever!" And with that, they shared their very first kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. I know Eriol seemed quite a bit more charming than Syaoran but remember, Eriol is more intellectual and I think he would seem more the type to write poems and stuff like that. Syaoran just seems more like the shy type (not that there's anything wrong with that =b).  
  
Well...what's going to happen now? Now that all their feelings are finally out, what's left? Are they going to live happily ever after from now on, or will something else happen? You'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
I should have more chapters up soon. I'm sort of writing them up as I think, so... just please be patient. Make sure to R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: What's With Sakura?

Chapter 4: What's With Sakura?  
  
Well...this day just kept getting better and better for all of them. After the tea was all done, Tomoyo and Eriol brought it out to Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura noticed the look on Tomoyo's face. Sakura just smiled. She knew what had happened and was happy for her. Eriol had talked to Sakura a few days before and had recieved some very helpful tips.  
  
Tomoyo sat down and started handing out the tea. Eriol came up behind her and sat right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed big time. Syaoran and Sakura giggled a bit and continued to drink their tea.  
  
"So...any of you guys got any ideas on what to do now?" Said Syaoran while trying to break the silence. "Well, what time is it?" Sakura asked while looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Um, it's 4:30pm." Replied Tomoyo, as she checked her watch. "Oh, shoot! I have to go home. I promised Touya, I'd help him with dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh okay." Tomoyo said as everyone got up. They walked to the door and got their coats out. "Ya, I should go too. I have to study for a test that's next week." "Okay Eriol. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school then." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Tomoyo." Sakura yelled as she waved goodbye. "Bye guys." "Bye." They all said as they began to go out of sight around the corner.  
  
As they got closer to Eriol's house, he said his goodbyes and left Sakura and Syaoran alone. "I'll walk you to your house." "It's okay. I'll be fine." "Sakura, I want to. I want to be able to spend any moment I can with you." "Okay then." They then continued towards her house.  
  
When they got to her doorway, Sakura turned around. "Syaoran, would you like to stay for dinner?" "Are you sure that your dad won't mind?"  
  
"My dad won't be here tonight. He had to go to another seminar today. He'll be home late tonight. It'll just me and Touya...and maybe you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to bother you guys."  
  
"No, it'll be alright. I'm sure my brother won't mind. And besides, we always end up having lots leftover." She said in her own little chearful way. "Oh, okay." Replied Syaoran.  
  
As they walked inside, they were almost knocked over as Kero flew up to them at such a fast speed. "Where the heck have you been Sakura? You said you'd be back at 4 to help with dinner but, nooo....you had to be late, as usual!" "Kero! Please calm down."  
  
"Oh...and what do we have here? The twerp has come back! What are you doing back so soon?" "My training is done so I decided to come back here." "Oh really?! Well then, what are you doing here?" "Sakura invited me, so bug off!" "Oh, is that true Sakura?"  
  
"Yes it is Kero, so I want you to calm down and please try to get along for once." "Oh fine, but I'm only doing it for you Sakura."  
  
"Thanks Kero." And with that, he flew back into the kitchen. "Well, I see he hasn't changed at all since I left." "Ya I guess not." She said as she chuckled nervously.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran had taken off their shoes and coats, they walked over to the table. "Syaoran, please have a seat while I go and help with dinner." "Okay."  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen, only to find that dinner was already done. She knew they had already started, from the smell that arose when she entered the house. But she didn't expect it to be done. "Well, you should have been home when you were suppose to."  
  
"Oh Touya, I'm so sorry. Today was quite the day and I had lost the track of time when I was over at Tomoyo's. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." "Well, let's hope so." he laughed to himself. "I know one thing you can do to make it up. You can help bring out the food and help set the table." "Okay Touya. No problem."  
  
"Oh, I see we have a guest today. Why didn't you tell me that Sakura?" "Well it was kind of last minute. He just came back today, from Hong kong and I thought it'd be a good idea if he'd join us for dinner, since dad's not here either." "Okay but next time, please do this ahead of time." "Okay."  
  
After all the food was set up, they dug in. Kero was being a pig (as usual) and took a whole leg off the chicken that was cooked. It was bigger than his body (but you know Kero =b). Syaoran was very shy and felt a little uncomfortable. He tried his best not to show it though. He looked over to Sakura who sat across from him and blushed as she stared back.  
  
When they were just about done dinner, Sakura got up to get a glass of water. She got back and sat down. At that moment, Syaoran could feel something was wrong. He got up fast and shouted out her name. As he did so, she fainted.  
  
Touya and Kero looked over in shocked and rushed to her side. When they looked at her face, they could see that she was very pale. Touya felt her forehead and found it to be quite hot. "Help me get her to her room, now!" Syaoran picked her up on his back and went to her room.  
  
He placed her gently on her bed and watched as her breathing became harsh. The only thought that was in his mind was, 'Sakura please be okay! Please don't die on me! I need you! I love you!'  
  
Then suddenly, Touya rushed in with a bowl of water and a rag. "Quickly, place this on her head." "Okay." Said a very worried Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Please wake up! Oh come on Sakura!" Touya yelled as he tried to wake her. She started to stir a bit but was unable to say much. All she said was, "Syaoran" then went to sleep.  
  
Touya got up and looked over at Syaoran. "Well. it seems like she's going to be okay. I think she just needs some rest." Syaoran didn't say anything. He just continued to watch Sakura and tried to bring down her fever. He kept thinking about what happened. He tried to figure it out but nothing came to mind. And It bugged him. He wanted to know what was hurting Sakura and he wanted to know how to stop it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well, how about it? Good?  
  
What's going on with Sakura? Will she really be alright? Just keep reading to find out.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews so far! Please keep'em coming. I love getting/ reading them. I will try and have more chapters up ASAP!!! ^.~  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Reassurance

Chapter 5: Reassurance  
  
By this time, Touya had gone down the street to a nearby store, to get Sakura some medicine. He had called her dad earlier and informed him of what happened. Meanwhile, Syaoran stayed at the house and never left her side. He was very tired and was trying not to fall asleep as he sat in a chair and leaned over beside Sakura. He lifted his head and looked at the clock that was above her bed. It read 11:15pm. He laid his head back down but then looked over and saw that Sakura was still sleeping.  
  
"Oh Sakura. I wish you would wake up." He reached over and felt her forehead. The fever she had was almost gone but something still didn't feel right. He then gently moved his hand down her face and down to her arm. He then grabbed her hand and then laid his head back down.  
  
Kero, in the meantime, was flying around the house. He was flying back and forth, waiting for Touya to get back. He only stopped when he heard the door open. It was Touya and he was carrying the medicine.  
  
He walked into her room, only to find that Syaoran had falling asleep. He smiled at the sight. It was then that he realized the bound those two shared, was so strong. He didn't want to disturb them but she needed the medicine.  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran." He slowly started to wake up as Touya tapped on his shoulder. "I got the medicine for Sakura. She's going to be fine now. I think you should get going home now."  
  
"Ya maybe, but I don't want to leave her. Not while she's like this."  
  
"I understand how you're feeling but she'll be fine. Trust me. I am her big brother after all." He said trying to reassure Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura, then nodded his head. He began to get up but felt a pull on his arm.  
  
"Syao..ran..please..don't go."  
  
"Sakura!" They both replied in shock.  
  
"But Sakura, you need your rest and he needs to get home. It's getting very late."  
  
"But...but I need to talk to him. Please, I need him here. Please Touya, let him stay."  
  
"Well...Syaoran. It's up to you. If you're not going to get in trouble, then I guess you can stay, if you want."  
  
He looked over at Sakura and saw the pain in her eyes. "I think I will stay then. I won't get in trouble. I'll just call home."  
  
"Okay." Said Touya while letting Syaoran pass to go in the living room to use the phone. "Are you sure you want him to stay?"  
  
"Yes...I'm sure. I feel I really need him right now, and I know he would feel terrible...if he had to leave. Touya...?"  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"I have something to tell you...about him and I..."  
  
"Oh, it's okay Sakura. I already know. I could sense it between you two for a while now."  
  
"But what do you think...dad would say?"  
  
"I think, he thinks that your grown up now and that it's time that you can make these kind of decisions for yourself now. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so. Thanks Touya."  
  
Just then Syaoran entered the room. Immediatly he blushed. He over heard what Sakura told Touya. But he was glad she told him. Now he wouldn't have to try and hide it anymore.  
  
"I see you told him."  
  
"Yes I did. Does that bother you?"  
  
"No it's okay. It's good that he knows."  
  
She smiled and blushed a bit. But then all of a sudden, she collapsed again. Syaoran jumped to her side.  
  
"What happened? I gave her the medicine." Said Touya, all concerned.  
  
"She doesn't have a fever anymore. But she seems to be very weak. Something is draining her of her energy."  
  
"What?! I don't get it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. She should be fine if she gets some rest." Lied Syaoran as he knew better than that.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya. I think that's all that wrong now. We should let her rest. I'll just sleep in the living room. If I hear anything, I'll be right here for her."  
  
"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to bed now since I have to work tomorrow morning. So...goodnight."  
  
"Ya okay. Goodnight."  
  
Touya then left the room and went to bed. Kero was in the kitchen, eating, to try and get himself to calm down. When he saw Touya go to his room, he then went into Sakura's as flew towards Syaoran.  
  
"Something is still bothering you isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know what it is. Something seems to be draining her of her energy but I can't sense what it is. Can you by chance?"  
  
"Not really but for the past few days I've been sensing Sakura's energy lower, more and more. Come to mention it, I have been sensing a new power lately too."  
  
"And you think that's what might be causing this?"  
  
"I not quite sure to say yet, but it is possible."  
  
"Well, for her sake, I hope this only get's better, before it gets any worse." Said Syaoran as he held her hand close to his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
What the heck is going on now? Will she get better? And what's this new power that Kero was talking about? Wait to find out!  
  
Please R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Preperations

Chapter 6: Preperations  
  
The next morning, Sakura got up and was feeling much better. She was able to get out of bed fine and wasn't feeling as tired. She got dressed and opened her bedroom door. She looked down and found that Syaoran had fallen asleep right in front of the door. She smiled and knelt down.  
  
"Syaoran. My dear, sweet Syaoran, wake up."  
  
"Huh..oh Sakura! You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, thanks to you and Touya. Thank you so much for never leaving." She got closer to him and kissed him. He blushed, then got up.  
  
"Well, I would never leave you when you're in need. I love you too much to ever let something terrible happen to you."  
  
"I love you too Syaoran."  
  
"Oh now isn't this sweet." Said Touya as he walked in on the two. "Okay guys. It's time to eat."  
  
They both were silent and walked towards the table. They sat down only to find that Touya had made a big, delicious meal for them. They started filling up their plates and thanked Touya. "It was no problem. I had a feeling Sakura was going to be better this morning, so I decided to make her favourate breakfast." They looked at each other and began to eat. Kero joined in a minute later after he woke up late. He started eating right away and almost didn't give himself time to breathe.  
  
When they were done eating, Touya left for work. Sakura and Syoran then went into the living room and watched tv. They were watching a movie and right in the middle of it, there was a special report.  
  
"Attention, people who leave in the area of this broadcast. There has been a disturbance in the city and we strongly suggest that everyone is to be cautious when outside. There has been sightings of people disappearing and buildings collasping for no appearent reason. The police haven't released much information yet, but we will keep you posted."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Kero were shocked. Syaoran looked over at Kero. "Could there be a connection between that and the new power you've been sensing?"  
  
"It's possible. People don't just disappear for no reason. It has to be some kind of magic. I think we should check it out."  
  
"Sakura, do you think you are well enough for this?"  
  
"Ya I'll be fine. Even so, we need to find out what's been going on. And I for one, will not sit here and let things get any worse."  
  
And with that, they were on their way over to Tomoyo's. They thought that she would be able to come up with something that would help them, and that maybe Eriol will be there to help them too.  
  
When they arrived, they were greeted by both Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran walked up to Eriol and had a serious look on his face. "Have you been sensing this new power lately too?"  
  
"Why yes I have. And I think that the events that have been taking place in the city, are connected."  
  
"Why don't you guys come in and discuss this. I can put on some tea and Sakura can try on the new outfit I made." Sakura looked at both Syaoran and Eriol and blushed, but agreed with her.  
  
Later on..."Tomoyo, do I really have to wear this?"  
  
"Oh but Sakura, it looks so pretty on you."  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran, who practically had his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Sakura was wearing a dress that looked a tiny bit similar (mainly in colour) to the one she wore in the play awhile back (if you don't know that one, watch the 2nd movie). It was very different in some ways though. One, it was shorter. It went just above her knees. It had no puffy sleeves. The only thing holding it up was a couple of straps. (It's kind of hard to describe the rest. If you go to michaelsfavorites.com and go to the Card Captors page, then fanart. My pic will be there under Twinstar.)  
  
"Sakura.."Said Syaoran as he got up out of his seat. "You look beautiful. I..I don't know what to say. Just...wow." He was almost in a daze while saying all this. Sakura continued to blush, just about ten times more now. He came up to her and grabbed her hand. He bend down and kissed it. He looked up at her and said, "My princess, Sakura."  
  
She blushed even harder but then brought his face closer to hers and they kissed. "Okay, guys. Sorry to break it up but we have something really important going on here." Said Eriol as he got impatient.  
  
"Ya he's right." Said Sakura as she sat down on the couch. Syaoran shortly joined her. "So what do you think is causing this, Eriol?"  
  
"I'm not totally sure but I know it has to be someone with immence and extremely, strong powers. They could even be more powewrful then you or me, Sakura."  
  
Sakura gulped hard and started to get nervous. "Well how can that be?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Sakura but we should go check it out. Do you guys know where most of the disappearences have been happening?"  
  
"I heard they've been happening about 8 blocks from here." Said Tomoyo as she got out the local paper.  
  
"Well, I think we should go there and try and find the source of this power." Said Syaoran as he looked over at Sakura. She nodded in agreement and stood up. "Let's go then."  
  
They all agreed and were on their way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well? What's going ot happen now? Are they going to be able to spot the source before it finds them? And what could be this source of power? read to find out.  
  
Please R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The New Power Revealed

Chapter 7: The New Power Revealed  
  
The sky began to darken and the wind began to blow harder. And down the street walked four teenagers, ready and willing to begin their new battle. After so many fights together and so many tests of strength and power, they enter the territory of a new evil power. Each one supports the other and encourages them. With love and courage on their sides, they know, that no matter what, they will triumph against anything that comes their way.  
  
"Syaoran..." Whined Sakura. " I want to go home."  
  
"Oh come on Sakura. You can't back out now."  
  
"I know. I'm just kidding. I want to find out what is hurting so many innocent people."  
  
"Me too." Replied Syaoran as he took her hand in his and raised his head high.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were close behind but knew they had to be careful. Eriol did have power (lots of it too) but he feared for Tomoyo. She never had any power and was very vunerable. He didn't want her to go but knew he couldn't part her from Sakura when she is in a time of need.  
  
As they got closer to Penguin park, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol could feel the power getting stronger and stronger. They turned the corner and Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo...please stay here."  
  
"But I want to help."  
  
"To be honest, the only way you can help now, is to stay safe. I can't let anything happen to you and you need to stay out of sight. Please Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked a bit ahead to let Eriol talk to Tomoyo alone.  
  
"Eriol...I want you to return to me, safely."  
  
"Don't worry my dear sweet Tomoyo." He reassured her as he placed his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed it on her face.  
  
"I love you so much. Please don't get hurt."  
  
"I won't. I love you too. I will return to you unharmed." And with that. they kissed, and Eriol was off.  
  
Tomoyo watched as the three, went into the park. She noticed it was getting very dark out and it was almost like night time. Then suddenly, one of the parks lights came on. Sakura and the others seached around to find who turned the light on but didn't find anyone. Then they turned their attention to the middle of the park, the big penguin. Inside the penguin was a small dog. It was lying in the middle of the bottom of the penguin. Sakura started walking up to it but then Syaoran quickly pulled her back.  
  
"Don't Sakura. I feel a very powerful force coming from that direction. That dog could very well be bait or even where the power is coming from. Be on guard and watch for anything."  
  
"Okay, I'll be careful."  
  
She gave a little sigh of relief because of what Syaoran did but she continued to keep her eyes on that dog. The others began to search the rest of the park. Sakura focused hard on the dog. She knew she couldn't go any closer but something was trying to pull her towards it. Syaoran looked over at her.  
  
"Sakura!!!! Don't go near that dog!" He shouted as he found her in a trance and getting closer to it. He ran up to her and held her away from it.  
  
Eriol came running up soon after he heard Syaoran. He looked at Sakura's eyes and noticed that she was under some sort of spell. Then he looked over at the dog and noticed something weird. It was changing shape. It began to grow taller and longer. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, look! It's a shapeshifter!"  
  
"I've never seen one of those. How can this be? Who can have that kind of power?"  
  
"I don't know but it must be someone terribly strong. This will be one battle that we will have to fight with all we got."  
  
As they watched the dog change shape, it began to form into a human. It grew taller and stood on two legs. The fur began to dissappear and long hair came from the head. It took the form of a young women. A dress began to appear and flowed down onto the floor. She then looked over towards Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol, and opened her eyes. Her long, back hair flowed down her back and moved in the wind. The only major difference between her and a real human was that she had features in her face that humans don't have. She was part cat and it was mainly visible in her face (besides that she had a tail too.)  
  
She slowly began to float into the air but not too far off the ground. She then started to move over towards the others. She stopped as soon as she got in front of Sakura. She got closer and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You must be the holder of the cards."She said to Sakura as she snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Ya and what's it to you?" Sakura replied back while not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"I bet you guys are wondering who I am. My name is Basha Toshaki and I have been looking for a very long time, for the holder of the Clow cards. And now that I found you, things are going to get very interesting now." She said as she began to chuckle to herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Who is this, Basha and what does she want with Sakura and the Clow cards? You'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
Please R&R!!! ^.~ 


	8. Chapter 8: Let The Battle Begin!

Chapter 8: Let The Battle Begin!  
  
Tomoyo still stood over around the corner but couldn't miss all the action. She just had to get it all on camera. But she noticed that Eriol had a very suspecious look on his face. She watched as he got closer to Basha.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think so but I sure know you. I know that you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed and I know the powers that you are capable of. I also know that you are no match for me."  
  
"Oh really? And how would you know that?"  
  
"Because I have been watching you for some time now. Actually I've been watching all of you. Even your little friend that's hiding around the corner."  
  
"You better not hurt her!" Yelled Eriol as he got very defensive at the mention of Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her. I'm not here for her. She is of no use to me."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Shouted Sakura as she was building with anger.  
  
"Why, I'm here for you of course."  
  
"What?!" Yelled the others.  
  
Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura and drew his sword. "You're not going to touch Sakura!! I'll make sure of that!"  
  
"Oh silly boy. But I already have."  
  
"Wha...what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed how tired she's been lately, right? Well, it's all thanks to me."  
  
"What? How?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Well it's quite simple actually. I've been secretly draining your powers."  
  
"So that's why you suddenly fainted during dinner the other night." Said Syaoran as he turned to Sakura. "Well that explains that now."  
  
"Oh but you don't even know the half of it yet. I have such immense powers that you will never understand. I have traveled all over the world and the galaxy, in search for the cards and the holder, for one purpose."  
  
"And what's that?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"TO KILL YOU!!" And as she said that she darted towards Sakura. Syaoran charged towards her and swung his sword. She was too quick for him though. But suddenly, Basha stopped, only two feet from Sakura.  
  
"Hmmm...I know something better." And with that, she turned to Syaoran. She raised her hand and chanted some words. Just then, Syaoran began to float into the air.  
  
"SYAORAN!! What are you doing to him?! Leave him alone!!!!" She got closer to Basha and started to hit her on the back.  
  
Basha looked back but was not phased at all. "So, you want me to leave him alone, huh? Well then...okay." She then placed her hand back down. Sakura then watched as Syaoran fell and hit the ground hard. She rushed over to him and started to cry. Syaoran was alive but had fallen from about fifty-feet up and was lucky that only his arm was badly hurt. Basha just laughed at them.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Are you okay?" Cried Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and touched her face with his hand. "I'll be okay. I didn't get hurt too badly. Don't worry about me, please."  
  
"You know me, Syaoran. I'll always worry about you, because I love you so much."  
  
"I know, my cherry blossom."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and stood up. She turned around, opened her eyes and pulled out her key. She chanted her spell that released the magic staff. She then looked at Basha and showed all the rage in her heart. She pointed the staff at Basha and began to speak.  
  
"Basha, I don't know where you came from, and I don't know why you want to kill me. But one thing I do know is, that no one gets away with hurting the ones I love, and other innocent people. I swear, right now, that I will make you pay for what you have done."  
  
"You think you're so tough. You still have no idea of my true power. You are such a foolish little girl."  
  
"Just try me!!"  
  
"You dare to challenge me?!" She just laughed. "Do you really think that your power is any match for me? You really are pathetic."  
  
"I'll show you what I'm really capable of. I will defeat you!"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see if you'll live up to your word. Come on, bring it." Challenged Basha as she moved her hand to signal Sakura to come closer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Is Sakura really going to be able to stop Basha? What kind of powers does Basha really have? You'll just have to wait.  
  
Please R&R!!!! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Round Two

Chapter 9: Round Two  
  
Sakura began to walk up to Basha. She looked her straight in the eyes but noticed the smirk on her face. Basha just chuckled to herself then disappeared. Sakura was shocked at the speed Basha had but was not scared. Sakura knew that she also had some tricks of her own. Sakura turned around just in time to see Basha running towards her. She quickly called forth the Power card and blocked her attack. They were head to head, and never took their eyes off each other.  
  
"Do you honestly think the cards can help you? I'm much more powerful than any of them."  
  
Sakura just looked her straight in the eyes and replied,"I don't care how powerful you think you are, I will defeat you anyway I can."  
  
Basha just smirked again and disappeared. Sakura looked around and didn't find her on the ground anywhere. She then looked above her and spotted Basha. She was floating in the air with her arms crossed.  
  
"Come and get me, if you can." She started laughing to herself.  
  
"I'll show you." She then called for the Fly card. Her wings began to grow out of her back and she started to fly into the air.  
  
Basha began to fly away from Sakura, challenging her to some sort of race. Sakura followed but struggled to keep up with her. They flew around the park, and nearly missed some of the trees that were in their paths. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran watched from below. Basha then turned around quickly and started flying towards Sakura. Sakura stopped and smirked at her. As Basha got closer to Sakura, she closed her hand and formed a fist. She started to chant some words and her fist began to glow. Sakura watched and her eyes began to widen. She knew what Basha was doing and knew she had to get out of the way. Sakura didn't know what to do. She knew that Basha was really fast and that she wouldn't have enough time to dodge the attack.  
  
Sakura quickly covered her face with her arms and clinched her teeth hard as the attack made contact. Sakura couldn't hold it for long and soon was thrown back from the force. She fell to the ground and hit it hard. Syaoran tried to get up with what little strength he had left but collapsed.  
  
"SAKURA!!! GET UP!!! Please! Say something!" Syaoran screamed to his love as she laid lifeless on the ground. He began to cry but wiped them away when he seen her move slightly. She shook as she tried to stand up. She almost fell again but was determined to get up. She grabbed her arm for it was in a lot of pain and was bleeding pretty bad. She looked over at Syaoran and the others and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry my love, I am alright. It will take more than that to kill me. As long as I have you and my friends to stand by my side, nothing can kill the love and strength we share!" Then she turned to Basha. "And with that, we will bring you down!!"  
  
Basha just looked at her and smiled. She then again, took the position that she did before. She formed a fist with her hand and it began to glow once again. But this time Sakura was more prepared. As Basha started to chant the words again, Sakura took out her cards. Basha then launched her attack but it was soon blocked by the Shield card. She was surprised that her attack was actually stopped but she knew she had more tricks.  
  
Basha started to float back to the ground and then started walking towards Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. She stopped about 20 feet from the others and looked back at Sakura. She gave a huge smirk and raised her hand towards Sakura friends. Sakura had a really bad feeling about it and started running but was too late. As soon as she reached Basha, she had already shot one of her blasts. She began to tear up as she found out who it hit. She tried to look at the ground and then look up to see if she was just seeing things but it didn't work.  
  
The next thing she saw was Syaoran's sword falling to the ground, then him soon after. She ran up to him and collapsed beside him. She lifted his head and nozzled his face with hers. She tried to get him to speek but he was too weak and hurt to even move. Tomoyo walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this Sakura. I wish he wouldn't have jumped in front of me or else this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Sakura just continued to cry and hold Syaoran close to her. Then Eriol walked up to her. He crouched down and looked into her eyes. "Sakura, it's not going to help if you keep crying. You're just doing what she wants you to do. You need to be strong. Syaoran wouldn't want you to give up. Do it for him, do it for us, but most of all, do it for yourself."  
  
"You're right Eriol. Crying won't solve anything." She stood up and dried her tears. "Eriol, take Syaoran far from here and please make sure he's okay. Please keep him safe."  
  
Eriol picked up Syaoran and started to walk away, but was stopped by Sakura. She stepped in front of him and looked down at Syaoran. He was still unconcious but could feel her close to him. She bend down a bit and had her face close to Syaoran's. She gave him a kiss and told him she loved him. She then walked away from them and told him to leave. Eriol agreed and left, with Tomoyo by his side. He only looked back for a second and saw Sakura standing before Basha.  
  
'You can do it Sakura' Eriol thought to himself. And with that, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were gone, and hopefully out of danger.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Well...? What cha think? I really like this chapter. I think it is a bit short but I felt it was best to end it there. There will be lots more to come!!  
  
Please R&R!!!! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Untold Past

Chapter 10: Untold Past  
  
Sakura stood firm in front of Basha with her fist closed tightly. She didn't take her eyes off Basha for even a second. Basha stood about 20 feet from Sakura and didn't look like she was going to back down for anything. There was fire burning in both their eyes, but for different objectives. Sakura wanted nothing more than to beat Basha and to stop her from destroying the cards and killing her. She still didn't know why she wanted the cards so badly.  
  
"Basha," She said with pure anger in her voice. "Why do you want the cards destroyed so much?"  
  
"Oh silly child. Even if I told you, you wouldn't ever understand."  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Fine then. The cards have brought nothing but pain and sorrow to me all my life, and I plan to rid my life of them now."  
  
*FLASHBACK* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, what a beautiful day it is outside. Can I go out to play?"  
  
"Sure my dear." Her mother said as she put on her coat to join her daughter. (She was a beautiful woman who's daughter was almost an exact double of her beauty. The only differences were the colour of their hair and eyes. But at this time, 20 years ago, Basha had no features that were of a cat. She was all human and looked like any other normal child and this day was one she would never forget.)  
  
Basha grabbed her coat too and was soon out the door. She loved going out side to play in the yard with her mother. But at this time in her life, she was without a father. Just a year earlier, her father had to go on a trip to Eqypt. He met up with this guy who said he could show him great amounts of treasure. Her father went along with the man, but never returned.  
  
Basha ran around to the back of the yard while her mother walked out the door. She went to one of the corners of the fence to get a ball she loved to play with. As she grabbed the ball, she could feel this weird presence. She slowly stood up and turned around. She then dropped the ball at the sight that she saw. There was a man standing not very far from her. She didn't know who it was but knew exactly what he was there for.  
  
Her father, a while back, went on a trip to Hong Kong and picked up quite the gift from a friend. It was a card. Basha had no clue the signifigence of it at the time but she soon found out, the hard way.  
  
The man that stood in front of her, was very tall and kind of strong. But she didn't care how he looked, she cared more about what he was doing. In one of his hands, he held a card. She could barely see the picture on it but could read the name, Sword. It was the one that had belonged to her father. She got very angry but knew she couldn't do much. She just looked at the man and asked," Why do you have my father's card? What purpose is it to you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough little girl." And with that, he went around to the front. Basha followed him but kept her distance. But as soon as she got around the corner of her house, she heard the man speak. She looked around then collasped to her knees. She could barely look up at the sight before her. The man stood infront of her mother but held something in his hand. It was the sword from the card. She could have pondered about how he got the sword but was too worried about what happened. The man looked at the girl and lifted the bloody sword. Basha ran up to her mother and collasped beside her, in a pool of blood.  
  
"My dear, sweet child. Please get far from here. Please, save yourself. I can't make it but I will be happy where I'm going if I know you'll be safe. I love you." And with that she closed her eyes, never to open them again.  
  
Basha try to stay strong but couldn't help but to cry a bit. She got up and started to run. The man didn't bother to chase after her. He got what he went there for and was content, for the moment.  
  
A few years later, Basha decided to leave her aunt's home, which was were she was staying after the her mother's death. She went to Hong Kong to find out anything she could about the cards. She found out that Clow Reed had created them and more about him and his Guardians. With all the knowledge she gained about them, she was still not satisfied. She felt she had to know more. She then decided to take a trip to Eqypt. She wanted to find whatever she could about the cards, but also about what happened to her father.  
  
She visited any town or city she could find but had no luck. Then she suddenly found this shine, right in the middle of the desert. She entered it to find no one inside. She walked around a bit and looked at all the artifacts that it contained. Then she looked at this chest that was in the middle of the floor. She walked over to it and was about to touch it when this young woman came up behide her. Basha was startled abit but figured that it would be useless to argue since it was her that trespassed.  
  
The woman had very long, brown hair and dark, emerald eyes, that looked almost hollow, like she held no spirit within her. She was wearing an off- white robe with lots of gold jewelery. She also had some markings on her face. The way the pattern was, almost made it look like she had whiskers.  
  
"And who do you think you are? Coming in here like you own this place, that is very disrespectful. What business do you have here?"  
  
"Well, I have been searching for a long time to find anything I can about this card my father once owned."  
  
"A card? What kind of card?"  
  
"I don't really know but all I do know is that it was created by a man by the name of Clow Reed, and he called them the Clow Cards."  
  
"The Clow Cards.....? How do you know about them?" The woman said as she started to back up.  
  
"Well... my father was given a card from a friend of his."  
  
"And which card might that be?"  
  
"The Sword card."  
  
The woman had a very shocked look on her face, as if someone close to her had just died. Then she closed her eyes and began to shake her head. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. There will be nothing but pain in your life from now on. I'm sure you have already experienced some of it already."  
  
Basha looked down and nodded her head. The woman just looked at her. "Heed my warning now, forget about the cards! Forget everything you know about them and their creator. If you do not listen to what I'm telling you, you will regret it!"  
  
Basha was about to something ,but the woman was already beginning to leave. She decided to think about what she was told and then decided to go and try to find a place to spend the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Well...what does this all mean? What else happened to Basha in her past? Read more to find out. I'll try to post another chapter whenever I get the chance. Hopefully it'll be soon.  
  
Please R&R!!!!! ^.~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Untold Past Part 2

Chapter 11: Untold Past- Part 2  
  
After that day, she only wanted to know more about the cards. She wanted to find out why they were feared by the woman. Even though she heard the warning she didn't seem to care. She wondered about the true power of the cards and how she was going to obtain it. She wanted to get revenge for what had happened to her mother and she figured that the cards just might do the trick.  
  
That afternoon, she found a place that she was able to get something to eat. She rested for a bit there and pulled out her map. She had marked down all the places she wanted to check out for any information possible. As she studied it, she noticed that there was a new place on the map that she didn't notice before. She had no clue how it got there but she took it as a sign. She circled it and decided that it would be her next destination. She packed her things and left.  
  
After about two days, she finally reached it. She was awfully sore though, due to riding a camel that she borrowed from someone she had become friends with shortly after she arrived in Egypt. She jumped off and placed her bag on her back. She started to walk towards the small cave like building and entered slowly. She glanced around as she walked on. She saw lots of statues of cats and snakes, all around. She also saw lots of satin and silk sheets that were layed on chairs and cube-like stones. There was one thing that really caught her eye though. It was an etching that was made in the stone wall. It was in one corner of the room where there was a big chair in front of it. She walked over to it and tried to focus on the image. She couldn't get a good enough look at it, so she moved the chair that was in the way.  
  
She was speechless. There were a few images in the picture that she was able to make out. They were pictures of some of the Clow cards. The one that stood out the most, was the image of the Sword card. Instantly, flashbacks of the day her mom was killed, were racing through her mind. She had grown fearful of that card and it's powers, but it's also what drove her to know more. She continued to examine the picture. She saw other cards in it, but there was also a figure, a person. The man in the picture had a long dress-like outfit that reached to the floor. He was also carrying a huge staff in his hand. The staff had a circle at the end with what looked like the sun in the middle of it, which stretched outwards. She had read about Clow Reed before and figured that it was him.  
  
She was about to go look at something else, when she noticed something. On the other side of the picture, was another figure. This one didn't look familar to her but it intreged her. The other figure was a woman with a long, black dress. She had long, brown hair and was also holding a staff. Her staff was shorter though and had the moon on it. Basha looked at it carefully and figured out that the two people were fighting in some sort of duel. The girl looked like she wanted the cards, but Clow Reed was trying to protect them. There was nothing else on that picture, so she decided to move on.  
  
She looked around the room again, and found another etching. It seemed to continue the story from the other one. She studied it and realized that it showed who won the battle. This time, Clow Reed was casting a spell. He was casting it on the woman. Basha didn't know what to think of it, but she looked on. She noticed that the woman was beginning to change in the picture. She started to get smaller and darker. She was turing into a cat. Basha was shocked. She wondered why Clow Reed would do something like that. She then came to the conclusion that it was because the woman tried to take the cards away and was a threat to them in her normal form.  
  
Just then, she heard a noise. She turned around quickly and saw nothing. She was breathing heavily and kept telling herself that it was nothing. She started to turn around, only to find that there was a cat on one the nearby stones. She jumped back and screamed. She then calmed down and looked closely at the cat. She noticed something that was familar. The cat in the etching had a mark on the forehead that looked like a sun and moon merging. This cat had the same mark. Her eyes opened wide and she became scared. When the cat moved, she would move. The cat started to come towards her and she would just backup.  
  
The cat then jumped off of the stone, and sat down on the spot. It looked up at Basha and opened it's mouth. Basha was even more scared when she heard it speak.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Umm.....I didn't mean to intrude. I was just....." She was too scared to talk.  
  
"I don't like when someone trespasses in my home. I want you to leave immediatly before I have to take action." Basha didn't know what to think. All she thought of was what can a cat do to her, besides scratch her.  
  
"Look, I was just trying to found out about the Clow cards and what happened to my father. I meant no harm."  
  
"I don't care. I tried the same thing and look where it got me. You'd be wise to just give up, before you get in too deep."  
  
"I'm not going to give up now. I've gotten too far for the now. I don't quit so easily."  
  
"I've noticed. Even though I have given you more than one warning, you continue to press your luck." Basha was beginning to get mad at the cat. She thought to herself that it would be stupid to give up after all the trouble she has gone through.  
  
"I will never give up on finding what happened to my father!"  
  
"But why do you want to know about the cards?"  
  
"Its because of them that my life has changed so much. My dad was doing researched on the cards and had traveled here to find out more. I never heard from him since. My mother's life was also altered thanks to those cards. A man came to our house and stole my father's card. Then he used it to kill my mother. I have vowed to find out why these terrible things have happened to me, and I'll never give up!"  
  
"Foolish child, you'll never figure it out. No one ever has. You're not the only one with pain in their life. I lost everything because I was too careless and had gotten in too far. And I've paid the price. Are you willing to do the same, just for your curiousity?"  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes, to do what I can!"  
  
"What good will it do? You can not change the past. You'll only ruin your future."  
  
"What future do I have? I have lost everything anyway. I know I can't change the past, but I want to understand why it all happened."  
  
"Hmph. You'll never understand. Your curiousity will bring you nothing but the end for you."  
  
"Just try me."  
  
"Fine. I know I can't change your mind, no matter how hard I try. But I'll only give you one more warning to leave my home."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You will suffer the same fate as me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything. As long as I reach my goal. I will not leave until I get my answers. I'm tired of running away."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. I'm sorry but you have to learn somehow." The cat ran over to a big chair and jumped into it. Basha had lied. She was afraid of what could happen, but she had never been this scared. She didn't know what to do. She tried to run but found out that she couldn't even move from her spot. She was trapped.  
  
The cat then closed her eyes and began to chant. The mark on her forehead began to glow and she began to glow herself. She looked up and a beam of dark, light shot from her mark. Basha continued to try and run but it didn't work. The beam of light hit her and she fell to the ground, hard. She tried to get up, and reached out her arms to try and crawl away. She then started noticing that she was starting to change. Her skin started to became a bit furry, and she started to feel something growing out of her lower back.  
  
The cat had jumped out of the chair by now and was watching the event. "I told you to give up, but you just wouldn't listen to me." She did feel sorry for Basha, but then forgot about it when she heard another voice.  
  
"Shame on you, Takisha. How can you make someone else suffer the same fate as you?" She knew that voice. It was all too familar to her. It would haunt her dreams and would play through her mind all day and night.  
  
"Oh, why if it isn't the great Clow Reed. Have you come here to pester me again?"  
  
"No, I have come here to stop you from ruining another life."  
  
"Oh really? And what can you do? You're dead. You've died a long time ago."  
  
"Yes, that is true but I still hold my magic powers, and I will stop you." His spirit then appeared above Basha and he moved his hand until it was above her head. It started to glow and the light then transfered over to Basha. As she was covered in the light, her transformation began to slow down until it stopped.  
  
"You fool. Even you should know that it can not be reversed. She will suffer anyway."  
  
"I know the power of that spell, but at least she didn't transform all the way."  
  
"No matter what now, she will be in pain. No one will accept her, and she'll be an outcast."  
  
"She still has a chance, unlike you. I gave you your chance, over and over again, but you ruined it this time." Takisha began to float up in the air and was starting to panic. Soon after, she vanished.  
  
Basha began to get up but was a little dizzy. "Wha...wha' did you do to her?"  
  
"I have placed her in another dimension where she can no longer ruin the lives of others. She will be with others just like her. There is no need to worry about her."  
  
Basha looked at her body and began to cry. She still looked like a human but had a few cat-like features. She had a brown tail and long claws on her fingers. She had big, brown ears and cat-like facial features. She didn't know what to think of herself but she was horrified.  
  
"Don't worry, my child. Everything will be fine."  
  
"How...how can you say that! Look at me! Everyone will be afraid of me and I'll never have any friends."  
  
"But you still can."  
  
Basha was too upset to listen to him, and she ran out of the building. The spirit of Clow Reed disappeared but wasn't gone forever.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, now you know more about her. But what will she do to Sakura? And what will become of Basha? Will she always be angry and want vengence? Read to find out!  
  
Sorry about the delay guys. It was kind of hard for me to finally finish this chapter. I was stuck on it for a while. I just hope it won't take me too long to finish the whole story. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Keep them coming!!  
  
(thanks go out to: Silver Wolf Gurl, ChibiMangaAngel, Avelyn Lauren, Digidynasty, Bloodlust Night, Kikakai, anjuliet, seiko123, sweet-captor, Diana, Divine Angel of Shadows, Silver Moon Megami, linda- lui, coca24cola, Star*fire Star and Anime-Master7. I hope I got everyone. If there is anyone I missed, please tell me.) ^.~ 


	12. Chapter 12: Tears For The Enemy

Chapter 12: Tears For The Enemy 

There was silence, all through out the park. Not a word was said. But then, Basha broke the silence. "That was my past, and will always be. But I am now in control of my future, and I will get my vengence."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it's quite simple actually. You are the one with the cards now. They may be your's now, but they are still the same cards that brought upon so much pain." Then suddenly, Basha charged towards Sakura. Her claws grew longer and she held them out. She noticed that Sakura had bowed her head, but took it as a sign that she was giving up. But she was mistaken. It was the complete opposite.

Sakura raised her head, which now held tears for her new enemy. She held out her staff and called out the Shield card. Basha was thrown back but didn't give up. She got her balance back and went after Sakura again. This time she took to the air. She was hovering above Sakura and started to dive downwards. Sakura continued to look towards the ground and called upon another card.

"When will you learn, Basha." She then pointed upwards and the card followed her command. The Freeze card flew into the air and surrounded Basha. It then brought her back down to the ground, gently. Sakura walked up to the frozen statue and called back the card. It started to melt off of Basha and she returned back to her normal state. Sakura looked down at her and was sad to see that Basha was kneeling on the ground and almost at the point of breaking down.

"But, I can't just let this all go. Someone has to pay for what happened to my mother. And I'm sure they had something to do with my father's disappearance too."

"I'm not asking you to let it all go. But it is not right to let innocent people suffer because of what happened to you." Basha was silent for a moment but she couldn't hold it in. She began to cry.

"It's just not.....fair...I don't know wha....I WON'T FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!!! I CAN'T!!!!" And with all of her remaining strength, she got up and tried to attack Sakura again.

"I'm so sorry." And with that, Sakura called out the one card that would end it all, the Sword card. Her staff began to change into the sword and she moved it forward. She closed her eyes as she heard it make contact. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of what had to be done. Basha just stood there, in the middle of her attack and then soon collasped. She placed her hand on the sword and pulled it out of her. She looked down and saw the blood that was escaping her body.

She didn't scream, or yell, or anything. Actually, she began to cry. But it was more a happy cry. She had finally realized all of the rage that had grown in her all of her life. Sakura had a new respect in her for her enemy. She understood all of the pain she went through, and understood why she had so much rage. She didn't want to do what she did, but she felt there was no choice. More tears ran down her face as she looked at Basha.

"I'm really sorry, but you had to see what I was trying to tell you. I feel sorry that you had to go through all that you did, but it still wasn't right what you were doing. But for now, I hope all of your pain will disappear and you will have nothing but happiness in your life."

Just then, there was a bright light that shot out of Sakura's pocket. Both of the girls didn't move though. Sakura knew what was going on and Basha had become to weak to even notice. The light then turned into a card a spun around,above Basha. It stopped and shot it's light at Basha. She began to glow and float up in the air. She had been too weak to move but soon was able to hold her head up. she still held her eyes closed though but was soon standing. Sakura watched as Basha's transformation began.

First, her tail began to get smaller, and smaller. He looked like it was going inside of her body but was in-fact, disappearing. Then her ears began to shrink and become a light skin tone. Her nails became normal and her skin became smooth as it once was when she was a child. The marks that were on her face disappeared too, and she was soon back to normal. Then the glow faded and the card went back to where it came from.

Sakura didn't move but was happy when Basha finally opened her eyes. She was still kind of out-of-it, but when her mind go back to normal, she looked at herself. She checked out her hands and her skin. Then she looked behind her and noticed that there was something missing. She then turned her head towards Sakura and smiled. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Wha...what just happened? What did you do to me?"

"Well, it wasn't really me, but it was from the help of the Hope card."

"The Hope card? I've never heard of that one before."

"That's because Clow Reed didn't create that card. I did, with my powers." Basha's eyes were so wide and began to sparkle.

"I...I don't know what to say....but..." She ran towards Sakura and hugged her. "I'm so happy. I've never been so happy in my life since my family was all together. I feel that I have another chance in life, and I can promise you, I will not mess this one up."

"I'm happy for you Basha, and I hope you live up to your word."

Basha gave Sakura a bright smile and winked. She was now a normal person and she had hoped she would be. She had so much pain in her life, that she forgot how to trust. But with some time and patience, she would be able to learn that not everyone will hurt her.

She started to walk away in the opposite direction she was standing in before. She turned back and smiled again. "Thanks again, Sakura. I will never forget what you have done for me." And she then disappeared into the nearby trees.

Sakura was relieved that everything was back to normal now but decided it was time to meet up with her friends and love. She began to walk towards the fence that surrounded the park and thought of where her friends might have gone. She knew that they wouldn't have gone far. She walked down the street abit and then took a corner. There they were, right where she thought they would be. They were at Sakura's house, awaiting her arrival.

They had grown quite worried about her and were excited when they spotted her. They ran up to her but kept their distance as they saw how hurt she was. They didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. Syaoran on the other hand, noticed how weak she was, and placed his good arm around her to let her balance easier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"We were so worried about you Sakura." Tomoyo said with a tear running down her face.

"Thank you, all of you. You guys gave me the strength to get through it."

"I'm just glad you're safe, my love." Syaoran said as he kissed her forehead. Sakura gave a big smile in return.

"So, anyway, what happened?" Sakura and the others entered her house and she told them everything that happened. They couldn't believe that she was good from the start. Everyone was just happy that there was a happy ending after all of the events. They were also glad that the city had returned to normal and that everything was like it was before Basha came along.

Well, there you go. I know it was kind of fast, but I didn't know how else to put it. I hope you guys liked it though. I was maybe thinking of writing a chapter about events that take place after, but if I do, I will probably post it on P

But anyway, please R&R and tell me what you thought of it. If there are any changes I should make or any suggestions you guys have for me. Maybe you guys can even give me an idea for a sequel (maybe). until next time, thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story. I love it when I get them. I love all you guys!!

. (P.S. Thanks to coca24cola for noticing my little mistake. I did forget that Syaoran did hurt his arm, but I fixed the mistake now. Thanks!)


End file.
